Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for mounting an electronic component and a method for manufacturing a substrate for mounting an electronic component.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-135306 describes a light-emitting element mounting substrate which has an element mounting surface for mounting a surface-emitting type light-emitting element, and a reflector surface that reflects light emitted by the light-emitting element. The light-emitting element mounting substrate of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-135306 has the metal block that penetrates a base material. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.